ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Terry Richardson
Terry Richardson (born August 14, 1965) is an American fashion photographer. He did two photoshoots with Lady Gaga in 2010, for Rolling Stone ''and [[Vogue Hommes Japan (magazine)|''Vogue Hommes Japan]]. In 2010 and 2011, he took photographs of Gaga during 46 days which became "Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson" released in 2011. 2010 June 7 Terry_Richardson_RS_2010.jpg|1 Terry2.jpg|2 732zop.jpg|''Raw'' 1z739k3.jpg|3 xpd54h.jpg|''Raw'' 2ppdgmh.jpg eqazxi.jpg|''Raw'' a17pyg.jpg supreme02_big.jpg|''Raw'' Supreme 03.jpg 2ilzoy1.jpg|''Raw'' lkoijuhygt.jpg|4 180397 499871236651 363563651651 6748380 6437099 n.jpg|5 51f32w.jpg|''Raw'' 2v19ijb.jpg Supreme x Gaga 32964526994.jpg Supreme x Gaga 32964526995.jpg Supreme x Gaga 32964526996.jpg Supreme x Gaga 329645269922.jpg Supreme x Gaga 32964526993.jpg Supreme x Gaga 329645269921.jpg The Naked Truth - Terry Richardson.jpg|6 *Shot in New York City, New York, United States *Art director — Matthew Williams *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti *Makeup — Billy B *Hair — Yannick d'IS *Manicure — Michina Koide *Prop styling — Andy Harman #Custom gun-bra by David Samuel Menkes, heels by Noritaka Tatehana ("Lady Vase") #Leather jacket custom made by Asher Levine, shoes by Pleaser, swimsuit by Norma Kamali (1993), sunglasses by Tart Optical Enterprises ("F.D.R.", 1950s) #Necklace by On Aura Tout Vu, #Sunglasses Tart Optical Enterprises ("F.D.R.", 1950s), heels by Noritaka Tatehana ("Lady Vase") #Custom hoodie by Kerin Rose #Meat bikini by Franc Fernandez Some of the previous pictures were used in these magazines and newspapers: Gaga RollingStoneJuly2010.jpg| Rolling Stone Issue 1108/1109|link=Rolling Stone (magazine) Purple-magazine-issue-15-ss-2011.jpg| Purple Vol. 111, No. 15, SpringSummer, 2011|link=Purple (magazine) Vogue Hommes Japan 03.jpg| Vogue Homme Japan Vol. 5, Autumn/Winter, 2010]]|link=Vogue Homme Japan (magazine) Behind the scenes terry1.jpg Picture3.jpg Picture2.jpg normal BTS 001.jpg normal BTS 002.jpg normal BTS 003.jpg Supreme 06.jpg Lady-gaga-supreme-terry-richardson-behind-scene-video.jpg Alg gaga richardson.jpg GAGA.SUPREME.board.JPG Supreme-richardson-gaga-540x310.jpg Screen shot 2011-02-22 at 5 02 45 PM.png SUPREME x GAGA 03.png Terry Richardson Supreme 001.jpg Kninbpsel.JPG Hyjknh.JPG Fddcfg.JPG normal_lady_gaga_130.jpg normal_lady_gaga_139.jpg normal_lady_gaga_09ddd6.jpg normal_lady_gaga_d103.jpg Supreme x Gaga 2546658689.jpg Supreme x Gaga 5521326145.jpg August 12 : Related article: Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson 8-12-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Los Angeles (Aug 12, 2010) 8-12-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 8-12-10 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 8-12-10 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 8-12-10 Terry Richardson 005.jpg August 22 : Related article: Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson.jpg 8-22-10 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 8-22-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg TerryRichardson-Outtake-001.jpg *Shot on August 22, 2010 in Seatle. *Camera — Nikon D3X *Camera manufacturer — Nikon *Make up — Tara Savelo *Hair — Frederic Aspiras #Leather jacket by Haus of Gaga (Perry Meek), sunglasses by Tart Optical Enterprises ("F.D.R."), jewels by Rodrigo Otazu They shot the cover for the book along and two more pictures were also included at the beginning of the book. Media use Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson-book.jpg|Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson (2011) September 12 : Related article: Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson Gaga Carpet 24.jpg Terry Richardson 9-12-10 001.jpg These pictures were released for the media but were not included in the book. The first picture is of Gaga on the MTV Video Music Awards red carpet with Katie Miller, David Hall, Stacy Vasquez, and Mike Almy. December 18 lady-gaga-0511-6-de.jpg|1 lady-gaga-0511-5-de.jpg|2 lady-gaga-0511-2-de.jpg|3 lady-gaga-0511-3-de.jpg|4 lady-gaga-0511-4-de.jpg|5 lady-gaga-0511-1-de.jpg|6 lady-gaga-0511-7-de.jpg|7 gagabazaar.png|H *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti *Hair — Sam McKnight *Makeup — Alex Box *Manicurist — Trish Lomax #Top and skirt by Versace (Spring/Summer 2011) #Dress by Dior (Haute Couture Fall/Winter 2010), vintage mask and gloves by Thierry Mugler, ring by Erickson Beamon #Dress by Tex Saverio (Spring/Summer 2011) # On Liberace's piano / Bra by Kiki de Montparnasse, fishnets by Levante, booties by Alexander McQueen (Spring/Summer 2011), panties (Gaga's own) #Dress and mask by Alexander McQueen (Spring/Summer 2011) #Custom bodysuit by Francesco Scognamiglio #Jacket, pants and custom shoes by Thierry Mugler (Fall/Winter 2011) Media use Harper'sBaaar-May-2011.jpg| Harper's Bazaar May, 2011|link=Harper's Bazaar (magazine) Harper's Bazaar-Czech-June2011.jpg| Harper's Bazaar Jun, 2011|link=Harper's Bazaar (magazine) Behind the scenes lady-gaga-0511-10-de.jpg lady-gaga-0511-9-de.jpg 2011 February 22 Taken on the Monster Ball in New York. These pictures were released as promo for the media. These should not be confused with the picture taken by Josh Olins that are included on the DVD and the tour book of the Monster Ball. HBO-MoneyHoney-Stills.jpg HBO-Monster-Stills.jpg PokerFace-MB-HBO.jpg HBO-Paparazzi-Stills.jpg HBO-BornThisWay-Stills.jpg March 2 : Related articles: Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson, Mugler 424257_256884724388159_168375439905755_525335_1531438579_n.jpg August 28 normal_001__1_.jpg 299545_10150300950736308_338807491307_7806078_7317729_n.jpg MTV VMA 2010 Terry.jpg 302029_10150300951206308_338807491307_7806084_6004321_n.jpg TRJC.jpg ladygagaxjocalderone.jpg edrftgh.jpg sdfghj.jpg lO6lR.jpg *Model — Jo Calderone Terry attended the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards with Gaga as Jo Calderone. September 13 : Related article: Viva Glam: The Masterpiece Project VivaGlam-TerryRichardson-1.jpg VivaGlam-TerryRichardson-2.jpg TerryRichardson-VivaGlam-Gaga-01.jpg VivaGlam-TerryRichardson-3.jpg TerryRichardson-VivaGlam-Gaga-02.jpg VivaGlam-TerryRichardson-4.jpg *Credited as "Terry Richardson Studio" October 10-12 : Related article: "Marry the Night" DavidSwanson-MarryTheNight.jpg MarrytheNight-TheRemixes.jpg *Credited as "Terry Richardson Studio" (David Swanson) November 22 TERRY RICHARDSON (BOOK LAUNCH) 001.jpg TERRY RICHARDSON (BOOK LAUNCH) 002.jpg TERRY RICHARDSON (BOOK LAUNCH) 003.jpg TERRY RICHARDSON (BOOK LAUNCH) 004.jpg TERRY RICHARDSON (BOOK LAUNCH) 005.jpg TERRY RICHARDSON (BOOK LAUNCH) 006.jpg TERRY RICHARDSON (BOOK LAUNCH) 007.jpg TERRY RICHARDSON (BOOK LAUNCH) 008.jpg TERRY RICHARDSON (BOOK LAUNCH) 009.jpg TERRY RICHARDSON (BOOK LAUNCH) 010.jpg TERRY RICHARDSON (BOOK LAUNCH) 011.jpg 2012 January 29 They shot the poster of The Born This Way Ball Tour. BTWBT-PosterTerryRichardson.jpg|1 BTWBT-Promo.jpg|2 393986 272244012842008 149631215103289 671376 1991980659 n.jpg 426650 272244282841981 149631215103289 671381 897316142 n.jpg 425483 272243886175354 149631215103289 671374 131557808 n.jpg 421624 272243939508682 149631215103289 671375 2107050507 n.jpg 403192 272244206175322 149631215103289 671379 792445236 n.jpg 396770 272244066175336 149631215103289 671377 662254853 n.jpg 409502 272244142841995 149631215103289 671378 537693643 n.jpg *Hair — Frederic Aspiras *Makeup — Tara Savelo #Dress by Haus of Gaga (Perry Meek) #Dress by Hogan McLaughlin April 26 Terry Richardson 4-26-12 001.jpg Terry Richardson 4-26-12 002.jpg Terry Richardson 4-26-12 003.jpg Terry Richardson 4-26-12 004.jpg Terry Richardson 4-26-12 005.jpg Terry Richardson 4-26-12 006.jpg Terry Richardson 4-26-12 007.jpg Terry Richardson 4-26-12 008.jpg Terry Richardson 4-26-12 009.jpg Terry Richardson 4-26-12 010.jpg April 27 Terry Richardson 4-27-12 001.jpg Terry Richardson 4-27-12 002.jpg Terry Richardson 4-27-12 003.jpg Terry Richardson 4-27-12 004.jpg Terry Richardson 4-27-12 005.jpg Terry Richardson 4-27-12 006.jpg Terry Richardson 4-27-12 007.jpg Terry Richardson 4-27-12 008.jpg Terry Richardson 4-27-12 009.jpg Terry Richardson 4-27-12 010.jpg May 10 Terry Richardson 5-10-12 001.jpg Terry Richardson 5-10-12 002.jpg Terry Richardson 5-10-12 003.jpg Terry Richardson 5-10-12 004.jpg Terry Richardson 5-10-12 005.jpg Terry Richardson 5-10-12 006.jpg Terry Richardson 5-10-12 007.jpg Terry Richardson 5-10-12 008.jpg Terry Richardson 5-10-12 009.jpg Terry Richardson 5-10-12 010.jpg Terry Richardson 5-10-12 011.jpg Terry Richardson 5-10-12 012.jpg Terry Richardson 5-10-12 013.jpg Terry Richardson 5-10-12 014.jpg May 11 Terry Richardson 5-11-12 010.jpg Terry Richardson 5-11-12 007.jpg Terry Richardson 5-11-12 009.jpg Terry Richardson 5-11-12 006.jpg Terry Richardson 5-11-12 005.jpg Terry Richardson 5-11-12 004.jpg Terry Richardson 5-11-12 003.jpg Terry Richardson 5-11-12 002.jpg Terry Richardson 5-11-12 001.jpg Terry Richardson 5-11-12 008.jpg May 12 Terry Richardson 5-12-12 001.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 002.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 003.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 004.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 005.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 006.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 007.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 008.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 009.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 010.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 011.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 012.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 013.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 014.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 015.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 016.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 017.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 018.jpg Terry Richardson 5-12-12 019.jpg May 13 Terry Richardson 5-13-12 001.jpg Terry Richardson 5-13-12 002.jpg Terry Richardson 5-13-12 003.jpg Terry Richardson 5-13-12 004.jpg Terry Richardson 5-13-12 005.jpg Terry Richardson 5-13-12 006.jpg Terry Richardson 5-13-12 007.jpg May 14 Terry Richardson 5-14-12 001.jpg Terry Richardson 5-14-12 002.jpg Terry Richardson 5-14-12 003.jpg Terry Richardson 5-14-12 004.jpg Terry Richardson 5-14-12 005.jpg August 28 Terry Richardson 8-28-12 001.jpg Terry Richardson 8-28-12 002.jpg Terry Richardson 8-28-12 003.jpg Terry Richardson 8-28-12 004.jpg Terry Richardson 8-28-12 005.jpg Related articles Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson : Main article: Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson On August 6, 2010, Terry Richardson began the first day of 46 days over a ten-month period ending on the final show of the Monster Ball in Mexico, May 6, 2011. Links *Offical website *Blog *Twitter Category:Born This Way (Photoshoots) Category:The Fame Monster (Photoshoots) Category:Photographers